It has long been known that enzymic conversion of triglycerides to glycerol and fatty acids with 1,3-specific lipases, produces 1,2 or 2,3 diacyl glycerides and 2-monoglycerides as intermediates. However, only recently has this reaction been examined for practical preparation of stereospecific diglycerides. In general these reactions have been carried out by transesterification or hydrolysis in mechanically formed microemulsions using enzyme catalysis. Both methods require nearly anhydrous conditions.
The stereoselective acylation of regio and stereospecific diglycerides to form regiospecific triglycerides is also important. Cocoa butter substitutes, low calorie fats and other tailored triglycerides require such a synthesis.